A Great Adventure:Reincarnation
by HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire
Summary: Having a little voice in your head is normal right? No it's not.Harry James Potter is about to have the change of a life time. One sentence is the only thing he could think of 'Why does it always have to be me' (My First REAL Story)
1. Prologue

A Great Adventure: Reincarnations

Summary: Harry James Potter is about to have the change of a life time, having a little voice in your head is normal right? No it's not. One sentence is the only thing he could think of 'Why does it always (Italisize Always) have to be me?'

N/A

So this is my first story YAY! so no CRITISIZING Iam an Philipino with a trying to be a brit Accent so i beg your pardon if my grammar isn't right Desclaimer: In another amazin' Universe I OWN The Harry Potter series but in this Universe... sadly it belongs to J.K Rowling

Prolugue

ooo0ooo0ooo0

Arthur woke up Merlin was sitting on the other side of the campfire with his back to Arthur_  
_

"Merlin"Arthur mutture

"How are you feeling?"Merlin askedArthur tried to sit up but only to cause him pain He grabbed Merlin's shoulder while Merlin puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder, and then grabs his arm_  
_

"Lie Back"Merlin said

"Where have you been?"Arthur asked looking at his friend in wonder

"It doesn't matter now."Merlin said Simply

**"**my side."Arthur gasped Merlin winced _  
_

**"**You're bleeding"Merlin said

"That's all right."Arthur said "I thought I was dying."

"I'm sorry."Merlin began tears threaten to fall " I thought I'd defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time."

**"**What are you talking about?"he asked him

**"**I defeated the saxons." The dragon. And yet...And yet I knew it was Mordred that I must stop." Arthur patted his shoulder_  
_

"The person who defeated them was the sorcerer..."Arthur said Merlin started crying

"It was me."He said Arthur looked at him in a way that said no

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin."Arthur said_ "_This is stupid"he said "why would you say that?"

**"**I'm a..."Merlin paused thinking that he was now crying like a waterfall_  
_

"i'm a sorcerer."He said voice cracking "I have magic. And I use it for you, Arthur."Merlin paused he cried even more "Only for you.

"Merlin, you are not a sorcerer. I would know!"

**"**Look. Here"Merlin said he pointed hishand at the fire he took a deep breath "_Upastige draca!"_an animated dragon began to float

**"**Leave me."Arthur said looking a bit depressed

"But Arthur!

"No. Just...you heard! Just..."

ooo0ooo0ooo0

**"** Avalon. We'll get there."Merlin said something spooks the horses and they take off. Merlin gets up and tries to stop them._  
_

**"**Hello, Emrys." Merlin goes to turn around. Morgana throws him back with a flash of her eyes. Arthur tries to reach for his sword. Morgana turned to Arthur

**"**What a joy it is to see you, Arthur."Morgana said sneering "Look at you! not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. But don't worry, my _dear_ brother, I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you" Merlin draws the Excalibur quietly from behind_ "_until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bath in your blood"

"No, the time for all this blood shed is over." Morgana turned and faced him. "I blame myself for what you've become...but this has to end."

**"**I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me."Morgana said Merlin stabbed her and she starts to feel the effect of the blade. Arthur looks at them

**"**This is no mortal blade."Merlin told her "Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath." Merlin holds Morgana as she dies. He lowers her to the ground and withdrawed the sword.

"Goodbye, Morgana." She takes her final breath Morgana's finally dead_  
_

" You've brought peace at last."Arthur said Merlin got him up Arthur dragged the Excalibur with him

**"** Arthur." _  
_

**"**Come on. We have to make it to the lake."Merlin said Arthur dropped he landed on top of Merlin

**"**Merlin...not without the horses. We can't, it's too late. It's too late."

"No. It's not too late"Merlin said

"With all your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life"

**"**I can. I'm not going to lose you."Merlin said trying to get Arthur up_  
_

**"**Just, just hold me. Please"Merlin stopped trying **"**There's something I want to say.."

"You're going to say goodbye."Merlin said in a very depressed voice

**"**No, Merlin...Everything you've done."He paused "I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build..."

**"**You'd have done it without me"he told him

**"**Maybe. I want to say...something I've never said to you before..."Arthur turns his head more and looks at Merlin_. "_Thank you."he said touching Merlin's hand it falls

"Arthur...No! Arthur!"Merlin yelled he checked the king's pulse_ "_Arthur! Arthur. Come on buddy"he said as he tried to move him but as scrawny as he is he cant "Arthur!"He yells again

_"O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

**"**Kilgharrah. I would not of summoned you, if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask."He told him amazingly Kilgharrah takes them to the lake_. _Merlin dragging Arthur toward a small boat.

"There is nothing you can do Merlin"He said

**"**I've failed."Merlin said his voice now hoarse

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building, has come to pass."

**"**I can't lose him! He's my friend!"Merlin yelled

**"**Though no man, no matter how great can know his destiny"The dragon said "some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock-the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men. "

Merlin watched him as Kilgharrah flew off. He then lowers Arthur to the ground Merlin stared out over the lake, holding Excalibur. He looks down at the sword, and then raises it up in front of him looking at it he sighed Merlin then throws Excalibur into the lake and it is caught by Freya's hand and drawn back under the water while he watches is laid in a boat, his cloak arranged and his hands folded over his chest. Merlin places a hand on Arthur's forehead. Merlin breaks down he cried.

**"**Arthur. _In sibbe gerest."_ Merlin said Arthur's gone but he'll come again

ooo0ooo0ooo0

"Harry! Harry!"Hermione yelled Harry swung his head around looking for Hermione damn station how can he see here?

"Hermione where are you? I can't see you!"He exclaimed he felt someone behind him he immedietely looked behind

"Ron! Hermione! Where have you two been?"Harry asked them he looked at the magical watch he bought at diagon alley a few days ago it was nearly 11:00 he felt preassure at his back; Snuffles

"Dog Down!"Moody commanded Snuffles seemed to glare at the ex-auror but said nothing else notherless

"Come on you lot!"Moody barked "get in the train NOW!"

all of the sudden while they were walking at to the train he felt preassure at his mind causing him to turn around of all the sudden and looked to see any sign of Voldemort which was stupid...

"Harry are you alright?"Giny asked concerned Harry nodded to affirm her it was nothing, nothing for sure...How wrong he was he didn't know that he was up to an adventure of his whole life time

* * *

Hi! So this is my first story that I will NOT abandon... I think... Oh! and Reviews make me more interested on making stories! so Please Review!


	2. A New Room

CHAPTER 1 : A NEW ROOM

As soon as Harry entered the castle he felt like floating and relaxed, very very relaxed the great hall didn't seem to change even for forever it looked exactly the way it was since he stepped foot there: Magical

"C'mon you guys let's sit here"Ginny said waving to them

"Hey where's Hagrid?"Harry asked looking at the table

"I don't know through maybe he's doing something about the order"Ron said whispering Ginny and Hermione shot him a glance

"Not too loud"Hermione scolded Mcgonagle entered with first years trailing behind her

"I never thought that we were even that small"Harry said as he watched

"You were shorter then than them"Ron said as Harry glared at him while Ginny snickered "you're always the smallest"

"shhhh!"Hermione said "the sorting hat is about to sing!"

_"Legends invented our future you see,_  
_For all it cost is to listen by heart_  
_some take it seriously while some may not_  
_for by the ending it's you who'll you'll be,_  
_There once was two bestfriends _  
_A king and a Warlock, they were, _  
_By time they were wrecked apart _  
_And by magic they were built_  
_A great Kingdom was made by them _  
_how amazing it would be_  
_the warlock had his tutores_  
_by four who made me_  
_the king ruled the land _  
_side by side they were_  
_by tradegy they were wrecked apart _  
_yet lived again when needed best" (Short I know...)_

"The Hat's song is certainly odd" Harry said as the applause counted down and McGonaggle started the sorting

"Odd?"Hermione echoed "I think it was trying to tell us something.."

"Hermione's right"Ginny said nodding affirmative

"yeah... reckon it's about the Arthurians you know... the legend of it it actually holds a prophecy"Ron said they all looked at him with new found interest

"And you acually know about that?"Harry said teasing him while Dumbledore started up his 'regular' speech for first years Ron glared at his best friend

"it's said that when the time of Europe is at it's most distrought the Once and Future King, King Arthur , and His mentor Merlin will rise again"Rom told them knowingly

"like what... living back from dead?"Harry said brow frowed he got a hit at the head from Hermione before she can explain why Umbridge cleared her Throat ( i have descided to skip that horriblel monster... Umb*tch)

Hermione gasp earning the attention from the group

"What is it?"Ginny asked concerned at her bestfriend

"the ministry is trying to intoregreat us"Hermione said whispering harshly

"Intoregreat us?"Harry echoed

"how can they intorregret a bunch of students?"Ron asked

"I don't know through she was at my case when i went to the ministry"Harry said

"she was there?"Ginny said Harry nodded before stopping he had tingling feeling as the food began to appear

"Let's Eat!"Ron exclaimed

oo0oo0oo0oo

Harry woke up... Soaking wet

"Oi!"He yelled at his three dormmates

"get up mate!"Ron said "or your going to be late at potions!"

"Potions?"Harry echoed stupidly before running for the showers and to change Snape's gonna kill him if he's late

"aren't you gonna eat first?"Neville asked him

"No i'll be fine"Harry said shaking his head and getting his backpack "c'mon Ron"

Shocking enough the corriders seemed to be deserted

"are you sure classes haven't started yet?"Harry asked Ron shooked his head

"yeah I'm sure maybe they're just early first day after all"Ron said opening to door to the dungeons Harry breathed Snape wasn't there yet

"Hurry"he whipered urgently the duo quickly went to Hermione's side who glared at them

"where had you two been?"Hermione asked

"Harry's tardy"Ron said as Snape entered his cloak bellowing behind him before stopping at the teacher's table he critisized them first with his eyes before turning around to furiously write on the board

_Witt potion_

_Ingredients:_

_10 Worm's_  
_2 Centipead's_  
_1 serum of arc powder_  
_2 mini bottles of dragon blood_  
_2 troll nail_

_Step's_

_1. Cut 5 Worm heads and tails and remove the eyes_  
_2. Cut a centipead in 1 inch above the middle crush the side with the head_  
_3. Put them to the couldron for 1 minute with water before stirring 7clock wise and 2 counter clock wise the color is now purple_  
_4. Add 2 spoons of Arc Powder_  
_5. Cut the troll nail before adding stir it again 3 time counter clockwise_  
_6. Add one bottle of Dragon blood then add the other half of the Troll nail color is now red_  
_7. wait for 5 minutes_  
_8. Add a centipead (squished) to the couldron (A/N I have absolutely no clueon what I'm writing!)_  
_9. Add another bottle Of Dragon's blood_  
_10 Add five worms_  
_11. Wait till the color is Blue and bring it in front_

"begin"Snape said

"That is disguosting"Ron said as he started to prepare the worms Harry added water to the couldron

"Longbottom!"Sanpe yelled "What Are You Doing?!"

"Poor Neville" Hermione muttered

"how did it manage to have so many steps yet little ingredients?"Ron asked as he added the worms head Harry stopped him

"you haven't removed the eyes"He said Ron's eyes widened a bit before relaxing again

"thank's mate"He muttered as he removed the eye's he had put the worm in as he same time Harry had put the centipead's crushed head

"and this is the wit potion"Harry said "bet it taste disgousting"

"No really"Ron said sarcastically

"now we wait for 1 minute"Harry said counting 1 to 60 before stirring it 7 clockwise and 2 counters

"i think were actually getting the hang of this"Ron said as the color turned purple Harry grinned

"Two spoons of arc powder"Harry muttered as he did so

"how can we cut a troll's nail?"Ron asked sounding a bit angsht Harry took a knife stood away the couldron before raising the knife and cut the nail it worked he had put the nail on the couldron and did 3 counter clockwise

"you know Harry i actually know we are going to do this right"Ron said as he had put the next ingriedients the color of the potion's already red Snape came his way

"Uhuh"He said as he looked at the potion "you better not be cheating"He sneered Harry scoffed Hermione looked at them and nodded in approval of the potion Ron smilled at her

"still deceloping that crush?"Harry asked

"Almost there at The Potion"Ron said ignoring Harry's question they waited for Five minutes before starting to add and do next steps the potion turned blue

"YES!"Ron yelled earning the attention of every one he flushed before muttering to Harry to give the potion to Snape he made his way to the table Malfoy bumbed to him making him to make his couldron fall the couldron stopped it hanged to midair for a second making Harry blink he regained his senses and took the couldron

"watch where you're going Potter"Malfoy said sneering looking at His own couldron for damage not noticing what happened, Harry looked at his couldron to see what HAD happened to it hang on mid air again he made his way to Snape

He didn't notice a pair of Brown eyes narrow at him

oo0oo0oo0oo

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Harry looked at her

"Do what?"He asked Did she saw what happened to the couldron?

"the couldron it was hanging from mid air"Hermione said "without (I) a wand" so she did noticed...

"midair? without a wand? really?"Ron said now looking at Harry

" I don't Know"He answered truthfully "It just happened..."he continued before walking off to a different space wherever his legs leaded him ... the sevent floor he blinked his eyes couldn't believe what he could see Fred and George came out of a room a room that wasn't even there when he came

"Harry!"They exclaimed at the same time

"Hey guys...How did you.."Harry cut of then made a motioning on his hands to the now invisible door

"oh that..."Fred said (I MISS YOU FRED :"( )

"that was just the..."George continued sounding distant they waren't going to tell

_'tell them that your dad is Prongs'_ a tiny voice told him Harry frozed a bit but regained himself quickly

"My Dad's Prongs"Harry said saying what the voice said the twin's eyes Widened "James Potter was Prongs Sirius is Padfoot Remus is Moony"

"really?"F

"then who was''G

"Wormtail?"They asked together Harry's eyes darkened by a shade

"Peter Pettigrew"He sneered the name as if it was -is- filth long silence was given and while that Fred and George were looking to each other as if they were doing a mental communication

"well.."G said

"that was the Room of Requirement"F

"or ROR for short it Gives you anything"G

"you need for the moment of anytime"F

"Just walk three times thinking what you want"G

"and It'll show you"they again finished together

"really?"Harry asked they nodded Harry smilled before frowning he was going to be late for DADA!


	3. A New Book

CHAPTER 2 A NEW BOOK

Disclaimer

Harry:Hey Hal! How are you doing today?

Haley:Fine nothing just the usual

Harry:you sound a bit off...

Haley: Off? OFF! ofcourse I'm Off! tomorrow there'll be my most hated subjest (2nd Hated Subject) For A Test and I LOATHE test's why? WHY? is this Universe so cruel? In another Universe for SURE i own you Harry Potter but in this one? no I DONT ON HARRY POTTER HE BELONGS TO J. !  
Oh and thanks to RAD092515 and alrius who had favourited this story and to Ceti H. Black and chinas who had followed and to DynamicCheetah who had 'reviewed'  
ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

The days went by for Harry a bit fast and thank Merlin that when he came to DADA Ron and Hermione waren't mad at him through that didn't mean he had the best day through... that day Dolores Umb*tch was well... horrid and he managed to yell at her so he earned Detention which was the reason that there he was walking towards the she monster's office he fought of the grimace as he entered the room there wasn't a single spot where there was no picture of a cat Mcgonaggle will have her end if she see's this

_"Ahhh "Umbridge said with a false smile_

_"Er..."Said Harry without moving "Professor Umbridge? Er... before we start, I-I wanted to ask you... a favor"_

_Her bulging eyes narrowed_

_"Oh yes?"_

_"Well I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And I was suppose to be at the tryouts for the new keeper at five-oclock on friday and I was-was wondering wheter i could skip detention that night and do it another night...instead..."_

_He knew long before he reached the end of his sentence that it was no good ._

_"Oh no"Said Umbridge, smilling so widely she looked like a cheshire cat "Oh, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil,nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter and punishmentscertainly cannot be adjusted to the guilties needs"she said Harry's blood boillled he walked infront of the desk and sat down his bag landing on the floor_

_"there we're getting better on controlling out temper, aren't we Harry? Now you're going to do lines for me Mr. Potter, No not with your quill" She added seeing Harry was already ready quil on hand "You're going to use this special quill of mine"taking out a quill the feathers of it were neatly pointed upwards and the tip of it was... sharp "Here you are"She said handing it over_

_"now I want you to write 'I Must not Tell lies'" She told him softly_

_"How many times?"Harry asked, with a creditable initation of politeness_

_"Oh,for as long as the message to (I) sink in"Said Umbridge_

_"you haven't gave me any ink"Harry said_

_"Oh you won't need"She said_

_Harry placed the top of the quill of the parchment and wrote 'I must not tell lies'He gasped the words he wrote on the quill began to appear on his hand as a wound before dissapearing_

_"Anything wrong ?"Umbridge asked Harry gritted his teeth_

_"Nothing Professor"_

Taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
oo0oo0oo0oo

"You look a bit daft Harry what happened?"Hermione asked

"I'm fine"Harry lied "it was detention with Umbitch"Ron snickered

"Language!"Hermione exclaimed "you do know this is a school right?"Harry rolled his eyes

"even some first years swear Hermione so don't be such a daft"Harry told her

"First years?"Hermione echoed looking horrified "no way"

"Yes way"Both Harry and Ron said at the same time before stopping infront of them was a line of first to a few thirdyears linded up to the portrait door

"What's going on here?"Hermione asked looking at all of them

"we're just waiting "A first year -Jhonathan- said in a little voice

"for who?"Hermione asked by cuew Fred and George came out of the portrait with a box on each arms Harry blinked he felt an odd surface around him

"What's that?"Ron asked them Harry nuldged him pointing towards the poster

Gallons of Galleons

Pocket Money failing to keep pace with your outgoing?  
Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley  
Gryffindor Common Room  
for simple,part-time,virtually painless jobs  
(WE REGRET THAT ALL WORKS IS UNDERTAKEN AT APPLICANTS OWN RISK)

"nothing!" they chorused he looked at Hermione who looked furious for she had already found the twins poster Harry quickly said bye to Ron before running of to the seventh floor which he had thought the first place he'd go since he wanted to figure out what's inside the ROR or Room of Requirement he walkied three times back and forth on where he had found the twins thinking that he needed to see the room of requirement momments later a door appeared in front of him cautiously opening the door he found a book inside now closing the door he went to the book.

"I wounder what this is"He muttured 'a book' said a voice Harry turned around wand at the ready "Who are you?"Harry asked to the empty space 'you' said the voice Harry frowned ws that his selfconscience? he looked at the book before picking up looked at the author it said

'Emrys Myrrdin'

Harry's eyes automatically widened at that "Alright..."Harry said "who are you? Where are you?"Harry again asked

'In your Head' said the voice Harry's breathing became a bit panicked the voice noticed this and said 'Don't worry I'm not that type of 'Voice' that'll just rip into your mind and do... stuff'

"How...How did you got inside...My head?"Harry asked still holding Merlin's book at his hands

'open the book to page 185 you'll see...an answer there or at least it'll answer one of your questions...Hopefully'

"why should I do that?"Harry asked eye's a bit narrow "I don't even know your Name"

'You'll remember my name yourself 'the voice told him

"answer me one question and I'll open the book"Harry said

'alright'the voice said cautiosly 'shoot'

"what happened at Potions a few weeks before? Why did the Couldron float? I'm 15 so I no longer get that much of Accidental it you? "Harry asked him the voice sounded like a him

'it was me yes through it was you too the couldron fell no one caught it so you acted both of us acted actually'

"both of us acted?"Harry said

'I don't Know... JUST go to page 185 it'll answer a question that your... thinking...'he said now sounding a bit frusturated now not having a choice and wanting to know why he had a voice in his head he opened the book the first thing he saw was the table of contents

Day of the dawn...1-23  
Arthur's Wedding...24-49  
Arthur's (there was squigling now) demise...50-65  
Moving on...66-73  
Pubs and Stuff...74-86  
Godric Gryffindor ...86-98  
Helga, Helga, Helga Hufflepuff ...99-111  
Slytherith-Sthytherin Salazar Slytherin ...112-126  
Row-Row-Rowena Ravenclaw ...127-134  
Hogwarts...135-166  
Things from now on...166-177  
Reincarnations...178-201  
Doing it, Good Bye...201-

"Doing it, Good Bye doesn't have and ending"Harry said

'just go to 185 don't go to other pages alright? and only read till the word no sentence In order To live again'the voice said Harry frowned

"why not? how do you know this book anyway?"Harry asked the voice didn't answer bitting his lower lip he opened the book to the page "You know i think this is a diary I mean Slytherith Sthytherin Salazar Slytherin?"He heard chuckling

_So today I was able to hear a Prophecy about... Me and Arthur. Funny actually, here the chapter of Reincarnations then I heard a prophecy about it_

_''The day of Old has come to an end...The day of New will rise...Born of the sevent month dies and the fourth month vertex... Light and Nuetral will be forced to fight the Dark once again...The Once and Future King... Will live once again until then The Son of Magic will come to the end...They will rise again... and fight the king of Serpents and the Lady of Darkness''_

_So since there was the fact that My and Arthur's burthday is in there and that the 'Once and Future King' Of prat's that is... will rise again that will mean one thing through I will have to die in order to live again...it also said that We will fight the King of Serpents and the Lady of Darkness... whatever that means... _

"What does this mean"Harry asked

'that ummmm... It means...'The voice cut off Harry felt impact of a huge wave of dizziness and collapsed to the new found coach He groaned

"what was that?"Harry asked hands on his head

'Dark magic'the voice said simply

"Voldemort?"Harry asked as he got up only to hold on a the chair

'Why do you assume that it's always Voldemort when it come's to dark magic?'the voice asked Harry didin't answer a staff appeared on the air "really?"Harry said

'Do you want to walk or not?'the voice asked another wave came

"I think i'll just sit down here"Harry said sitting down he took easy breaths before standing up again dzziness gone "Ha"he said in accomplishment he felt the voice's-

'you know stop thinking to me like that'it said it seemed to sigh 'I'm not an It I have a name you know...'

"what is it then?"Harry asked

'I'll tell you later at the common room...you know cut off that tought'the voice said Harry stopped walking 'close your eyes' it said intrustingly

"why?"

'just do it Harry...now focus imagine the tower your inside the common room at your dorms okay alright now...'the voice said Harry did what his told and closed his eyes focused on the common room then he felt something as if being pulled in a tube like a portkey yet more... gentle

'Open your eyes' and so he did he opened his eyes before blinking he was at the common room Ron and Hermione entered 'great isn't it?'the voice said 'no time was used at the RoR'

"Harry!"Ron exclaimed "I thought that you didn't came in?"

"yeah"Hermione said nodding

"secreat passage ways remember?"Harry said 'nice lying'the voice said sarcastically 'you don't have the marauders map right now'

"you dont have the map"Ron said Hermione's eyes narrowed at him

"memorised it came in for being Prong's son"Harry said laughing a bit weakly 'Oh! before I forget I remember you ask me who we are?'the voice said Harry smiled at his friends 'Call me Merlin'

"Harry are you alright? you look abit pale"Hermione said her face concerned

"I'm fine I think I'm going to bed"Harry said turning around to the stairs

"But you haven't ate dinner yet!'Ron exclaimed

"I'll be fine!"He yelled lying he felt sooo dizzy as soon as he got close to his bed he collapsed hand squezzing his eyes

'shocking?'the voice said

"why do I feel like I'm going too throw up? "Harry asked him eyes till firmly shut "what kind of parent's will name their son Merlin after the most powerful wizard-worlock everlived?"Harry asked dryly

'Is that a commpliment Harry or an insult?'the voice-now named Merlin- said

"There's no Possible way that you're Merlin...There's no possible way that Merlin is in my head"Harry muttured trying to get comfortable on his bed which seemed to be impossible at the moment

'Actually like the prophecy said that-'

"Merlin?"Harry asked

'Yes Harry?'

"Shut Up"


	4. Meeting a Dragon a BIG dragon

'Merlin'A voice said yet it was clearly not Merlin himself Harry groaned flipped his body took his pillow and used it to cover his ears

'Merlin' It repeated

"Merlin someone's calling you"Harry muttered

'Iam in your head you Idiot That's just-'Merlin stopped midsentence

"Just?"Harry asked

'I'm turning into a Royal Prat'Merlin said he appeared to be groaning

"well if that's the case tell the person who's calling you to be quiet since I'm trying to sleep" Harry said Merlin sighed

'Harry it's almost lunch' that worked Harry sprong up to his bed took his glasses wore them then looked at the clock 11-30 am Harry groaned

"Yes I wanted to sleep but not like this!"Harry exclaimed Merlin seemed to wince

'Sorry that's a bit of my fault Hogwart's is Everything'

"SO?"Harry asked dressing up

'It's a saturday don't hurry yourself up and Everything is Merilyn and Merilyn is Everything'

"Merilyn?"Harry echoed "wait don't answer that"Harry said as soon as he was dressed he went to the great hall

"Nice sleep?"Ginny asked as he went to the table

"Yeah Haven't slept like that since forever"Harry said before turning to Ron "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful when your sleeping"Hermione said smilling at him

"You went to the Dorm"Harry said Hermione nodded Harry took an apple and ate it before Harry got up

"Where are you going?"Ron asked

"Umbridge Detention"Harry said sounding distrought it had been almost a month since he started detention and the words were literally sinking in his skin he sat down at the seat

"Begin"

Close and Open that's what Harry was thinking he ignored everything that Merlin said Merlin seemed to be cussing which was odd since he is Merlin it felt like hours and hours and hours till Umbridge finally told him to stop his hand was with dried blood now the she beast washed his hand that made the blood dissapear he looked at the clock it was time for him to Hang out with the guys as soon as he got there Ginny looked to him then to Ron

"Harry? Ron?"Ginny said the two looked at her "Don't you have Quidditch practise?"with that Harry and Ron started running to the lockers

"Damn you Umbridge!"He whispered furiously

'Language'Merlin said 'Everything Merilyn and Merilyn is Everything'

"will you cut that out"Harry whispered

'you know instead of talking you could mentally say it as 'thoughts' ' Merlin said

'alright like this?'Harry said Merlin did a Well duh? sound

"come on Harry change your clothes"Ron said as he scrambled for his clothes

"I can't believed your late!"Angelina exclaimed

"Maybe it's because Potter had been a very very bad boy"It was Malfoy

"what are you doing here Malfoy?"Ron asked

"Quidditch practise ofcourse!"Malfoy said grinning

"we booked here 2 weeks ago"Fred told him

"well you need to get booked again then"the Slyhterin captain Montague said

"say it straight then why do we need to get booked again?"Harry asked a bit forcefully Merlin seemed to be silent

"You actually dont know Potter?"Malfoy said sneering

"Just get on with it Malfoy"Harry snapped

'Harry cool it'Merlin said

"Educational Degree Number 1" (I had to make it Number 1 sorry) Malfoy said showing him a piece of Parchment

'Educational Degees are things that...well they'

'I know what they mean Merlin' Harry told him

- BY ORDER OF -

The High Inquisitor OF Hogwarts

All Groups,Organization,Club's and Teams will be held, as for today they will have to regroup or Re-equip their Team's this includes Quidditch

Permission to re-form may be sought to The High Inquisitor (Dolores Umbridge)

Those who brak this Educational Degree may Risk Expulusion

(I)  
The above is The Educational Degree Number 1

Signed,  
Dolores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

"No way"Harry breathed

"Yes Potter"Malfoy said smugly snatching the letter from Harry's hand's

"It is said here itself that : Those who break this Educational Degree may risk (I)Expulution..."He said in a formal manner

"Merlin! this is Impossible!"George exclaimed Harry's head snapped at him

'Merlin'He thought scolding the ... Worlock

'Sorry Imsorry Im sorry! can't help it It is my name!'Merlin said Harry tried his not to grimace

"let's get that Permission then!"Angelina said stomping her foot as she went back to the castle Harry left a glare at Malfoy

"What Pot-ter?"Malfoy said Merlin seemed to suck his breath "stay there and You'll look like an Idiot!"

"Well I'm sorry (I) Sire"Harry said mockingly, words not his own "at least (I) I don't have to act to look like a judge-able immature prat!"He said before both seemed to freeze Merlin started to repeatedly say 'I'm sorry' Harry turned around and marched off to get back at the castle

'Merlin what was that?'Harry asked

'I'm sorry really really am Harry I just couldn't help it Malfoy just reminded me of a person that I used to know'Merlin said

'what do you mean you can't help it?'Harry asked

'wel'Merlin began 'there's something that-'

'Merlin'the other voice said

'Merlin! If theres anymore thing's or voices I might here I'll uggghhh! Why did you pick (I) my mind?!'Harry said yelling at the warlock

'Go to RoR'Merlin said

'why should I?'Harry said a wave of dizzinnes went to him again he quickly closed his eyes to balance himself 'Merlin will you tell me WHAT'S GOING ON?!'Harry said

'Go to the RoR 'Merlin repeated Harry took breaths before sighing

"Fine"He muttured allowed going his way to the seventh floor the corridor was diserted alright the students could either be at the great hall the library or anywhere that their feet took them he stopped infront of the now visible door of RoR slowly he opened it and went inside the room now changed into stairs it was dark quickly taking his wand-

'Say Luminus'Merlin told him 'not lumos'

"Lumos"Harry said ignoring the most powerful worlock ever lived, nothing happened

'Told you so'Merlin muttured

"Luminus"Harry said his wand egnited Harry frowned but went down the stairs anyway at the very bottom was a cave

"there's nothing here Mer-lin"Harry said suddenly a dragon came soaring above Harry on instinct pointed his wand at it wand still egnited the dragon chuckled

"I am not going to Hurt you the once again (I) young worlock"the dragon said

"you can talk"Harry said wordlessly, gaping

"It is not I who can speak your language"The dragon said

"What do you mean by that?"Harry asked eye's narrowing

"I see you haven't meddled with yourself yet"The dragon said looking at Harry with watchful eyes

"Meddled with myself? Iam perfectly 'Myself' thank you very much"Harry said Merlin remained silent

"He hasn't even told you yet? My my Merlin you mind is really getting tad distrought"

"you know you _ knew_ Merlin? Merlin really is _Merlin_? and _Merlin_ is really in my _Mind_... Why is Merlin in my mind?"Harry asked the dragon

"You're Harry Potter correct?"The dragon asked Harry nodded "well you and Merlin are really the same person"The dragon said Harry's eye's widened "So it's not really him that's in your mind it's just you talking to yourself"the dragon continued chuckling

'He's right Harry' Merlin said quietly after a few momments of silence 'that's what I was trying to tell you'

"You're lying"Harry said "both of you I'm not-"

"Yes you are"The dragon said a bit forcefully

"No Iam not NOT! So SHUT up! Klgrrahh!"Harry yelled before freezing

"Yes, You are (I) Merlin"Klgrrahh said "what else explains everything's that's going on?"He asked without no other word Harry turned around and went back to the common room

oo0oo0oo0oo

"Hey Hermione Have you seen Harry?"Ron asked

"no I haven't"Hermione said "C'mon let's go to the library"

"why?"Ron asked

"Just come on!"

IN THE LIBRARY

"Here"Hermione said carrying a rather large book THE LEGEND OF ARTHURIANS

"what for-Hermione you took that from the restricted section!"Ron exclaimed

"shush!"Hermione said "and I have a pass"

"Okay... so what's that for?"Ron asked

"This Ron is the legend of king Arthur" Hermione said

"I know what it is,I wanted to know what it's for"Ron muttered Hermione ignored him

"Here"Hermione said pointing to the picture of a dragon "it's said here that whoever is a real knight of King Arthur will bare the mark"Ron eye's widened/

"Do you have one?"Hermione asked him

"What does it got to do with anything?"Ron asked her Hermione flipped to the pages

'Merlin is the most powerful worlock ever existed he was so powerfull that his eye's turn gold everytime he does magic"Hermione lectured him "now let's think who did you see that his eye's turned gold when he did magic?"

"Harry"Ron whispered he wasn't a fool he saw Harry's eye's turn gold once or twice like on the potion's lab a few months ago and at Transfiguration homework when he changed the needle into a matchbox without a wand (i) and saying (i) anything at all 'It just happened'

"do you have one?"Hermione repeated

"have what?"Ron asked

"Arthur's mark?"Hermione said it wasn't big through it was at his ankle a little dragon was there he showed it at Hermione she gasped

"You're a Knight"she said excitedly

"Who was I then?"Ron asked again Hermione flipped through the pages there just above the words of SIR LANCEALOT was a blue dragon with orange strips at a shield exactly like his mark...

* * *

4:20 PM 8/12/2013

after the 5th chapter I'm going to need 3 reviews before I post or 1 favourite or follow


	5. A Nightmare to Remember

CHAPTER 4 A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER

DISCLAIMER

Harry:You made me Merlin

Haley:"..." well it was actually nice Idea since I have another story where you were Arthur which haven't been posted yet .

Harry: You made me Merlin

Haley: Alright... I don't own Harry Potter He belongs To J.K Rowling nor I own Merlin who the creator I dont know

Harry:You made me Merlin

Haley: Dude Cut it out!

Harry: You made me Merlin

Albus: Dad that's Just plain scary

Lily and James: Yeah

Harry: You made me Merlin

Haley: Okay everyone get out before Harry breaks it...

Harry: You made me Merlin

oo0oo0oo0oo

It had been precisely 2 months ever since the incident making it a week before Holloween Harry hadn't talked to Merlin since then which Merlin returned the favor by not saying anything at was now the second to the last period and is now off to Charms nothing 'EXTRAODINARY' ever happened yet like the enconter with the Dragon -Klgrrahh- yet he somehow can't get it off his mind he stopped walking right infront of the greathall just to take a glance at it there now had 30 Educational Degrees Harry growled his hand was throbing because of the now visible 'I must not tell Lies' scar he sighed running a hand to his hair he continued his way to the Charms classroom

"Hey guys"Harry said waving at his friends they waved back he sat down at the middle of them Ron at his right while Hermione at his left

"what are we going to do today?"Harry asked the two

"Today "Professor Filtwick said who had heard his question as he entered he walked towards the stool to get taller "We are going to make our toads or Ravens ,just underneeth your table, be silent by casting Silencio Repeat after me Silencio"

"mine's a raven"Ron said

"Toad" Hermione replied at him as she to took hers

"Toad"Harry said realaxigly hand on desk

"Harry?"Hermione asked

"Yeah?"

"you're squashing your toad"Hermione said pointing towards the little frog who's eye's were almost popping out Harry hastily took his hand away

"Hermione you tell him"Ron said mysteriously

"Silencio"Hermione said before glaring at Ron

"Tell me about what?"Harry asked they chorused a 'Nothing'

"Angelina told me that we'll be able to practise at saturday before Halloween,Silencio"Ron said it worked

"Really? thats -croak- very -croak- great what -croak- time is -croak-"Harry snapped "Will you shut up you stupid little Toad!"Harry almost yelled the frog opened it's mouth yet no sound came out he looked at Ron who seemed perfectly aware yet not saying anythig what happened

"you were asking?"Ron asked Harry looked at him skeptically before

"What time?"

"7 oclock sharp"Ron said exactly as the bell rang the trio got up

"I'm off to Acient Runes"Hermione said "Bye!"

"Cya Hermione"Ron said waving at her

"Still developing that crush?"Harry asked Ron glared at him as they got out

"Merlin"Ron said loudly Harry almost froze, _almost._ Harry stopped his tracks Ron leaded them to a dead end

"This is a dead end Ron"He told him

"Harry?"Ron asked ignoring Harry's obvious words

"yes Ron?"

Ron looked at him straight in the eye before asking

"You haven't meddled with him have you?" Harry stared at him 'How did he knew?!'Harry fiercely thought

"What do you mean?"Harry asked with a straight face

"You know"Ron said "With Merlin"

"I am Not Merlin!"Harry snapped Ron seemed to look at him sadly a memory came to his mind

FLASH BACK

_Merlin is currently being chased by a falls then waits for a deadly and painful blow beore anything else a man yells and attacks the griffin with a sword and by all odds the sword broke as it colidded to the body of the griffin the man took Merlins arm and the two ran toa broke tree _

_"It's gone"Merlin said "You saved my life."He continued looking at the man who is now holding his wound "I'm Merlin."Merlin took out his hand the man shook it_

_"Lancelot."He said before passing out_

_taken from Merlin episode Lancelot_  
_oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_  
_"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land. "Lancelot explained_

_"Lancelot?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"They are going to love you."Merlin said smilling_

_"They are?"Lancelot asked_

_"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself"Merlin said certainly_

_"I hardly think so."Lancelot said voice full of doubt_

_"In fact, you know what I'm going to do?"Merlin said making his way ot the door "I'm going to talk to him right now."_

_"You know Arthur?"Lancelot asked_

_"Oh yes."_

_oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_  
_(I)_  
_"Bregdan anweald gafeluec"Merlin said nothing happened he repeated it for three times_

_"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"Merlin finally yelled a blue jet ignited from his hands and came it's way to the lance Lanceolott jabbed the Gryphn with it before looking at Merlin Arthur came while Merlin ran away so that Arthur wouldn't see him_

_"You saved the kingdome"He said "maybe by that Father will change his mind"..._

End Of FlashBack

Harry immiediently holded his head with his hands alarming Lance-Ron

'Lancelot'Merlin said...He hadn't said a thing for 2 month's already

"Are you alright?"Ron asked

"I'm fine"Harry told him he looked at Ron properly there was a difference with him and Lancelot

"You shouldn't be fighting him for too long"Ron said knowingly "through take your time"He added

"Take My time?"Harry echoed "I've"Harry cut off Ron had already dragged him

"We're for History!"Ron exclaimed Harry looked at him skeptically before the two had broke into a run

" Mr Weasley! Your late five points from Gryffindor now sit down"Binns said Malfoy snickered Harry glared at him while Ron did nothing, the two both sat down on their seats

"Ron are you alright?"Harry asked the Knight seemed to be looking at Malfoy through for the first time he didn't seem to be glaring at him

"of course I am Mer-Harry"Ron said wincing at the slip Harry took a deep breath before loooking at Ron

"I am not Merlin Ron"He told him

'why can't you just accept the fact?'It was Merlin he was ignored

"come on Mate"Ron said Harry looked at him sternly "Fine I'll drop it"

"Who else knows?"Harry asked him

"Hermione"Ron said Harry looked at him sharply before nodded while Merlin made a disaproving sound again he was ignored "how can you handle it?"Ron asked "having another version of yourself stuck in your head?"

"you mean this didn't happen to you?"Harry asked Binns looked at them he was currently picking students in what they knew about the Arthurians

" your family had been _involved_ with the Arthurian legend by their passion with the legend it self so what and who killed Arthur?"He asked

Harry ignored the feeling of dread,sorrow and sadness that swallowed him up Ron looked at him sadly before

"Mordred sir"Said Ron

"Who's fault is it? Who was the main reason that Arthur died? Who was the person who suggested that Mordred should live in the first place?"Binns asked the word's echoed through Harry's ears and seemed to crumble him up inside Merlin remained silent Ron answered Binns question

"It was because of...Morgan sir"Ron said through he seemed to be lying "if she hadn't suggested that Mordred's life was too...important Arthur wouldn't be dead"he finished before sitting down "No"He answered for his question

"correct class dissmissed" Time seemed to freeze for Harry it looked as if the world was spinning slower

FLASHBACK

_'Emrys' it was a voice 'Emrys help me please' Merlin swirlled his head around he had just saw (I) another deployment of a sorcerer and now he was starting to hear things particularly his (I) real name which he had never used He cought sight of a boy with an emerald cloak nearly 13 looking at him_

_'help me' it (I) was the boy_

_oo0oo0oo_

_"How is he?"Merlin asked Morgana she was holding holding (I) a boy_

_"He seems fine"She said "through she hasn't said a word ever since he came in"there was a huge bang at the door Arthur came in with a band of Knights Morgana quickly took the curtain so that the boy wouldn't be seen_

_"What are you doing in my quarters-Hey be careful with that!"Morgana exclaimed_

_"(I) Father ,your gurdian, told me to check every single quarters here inside the castle"he said_

_"Including Mine?"Morgana asked Arthur nodded_

_"And now I'm currently checking every quarters"Arthur said_

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry gripped on his seat to stop himself from falling Merlin was silent again as if he was mourning... The bell for lunch rang he immediently went out walking towards the common room but before he can even get a mile away Malfoy was actually insulting...Merlin

"I can't believe him"Malfoy said tsking "Mer-lin the 'all' powerful"He snorted "pathetic" even through Merlin was in his mind he can hear angry noises

'I didn't know'Merlin said desciding for the better of Malfoy Harry turned around going to the opposite direction of him

"What Potter?"Malfoy said as he saw him "believe it or not it was kind of... Idiotic for him "Harry stopped walking before facing Malfoy Ron came out of the classroom looking at the two

"Merlin didn't know"Harry said shortly

"Oh really?"Malfoy said "Merlin was the _most powerful_ worlock ever lived"Malfoy said "how on Earth did he not know that?"he asked Ron noticed the danger

"Come on Harry let's go"Ron said Harry didn't move not even an inch

"Merlin wasn't perfect"Harry told him "are You Draco Malfoy Perfect?"Harry asked Malfoy glared at him

" well at least I hadn't have a life of a person to base on my actions"He said "If I am Arthur Pendragon I think I'll be a tad angry at him"

"Shut Up Malfoy"Harry and Merlin seemed to say at the same time Harry's eyes darkened

"Harry let's go"Ron repeated Harry hesitantly followed him

"What Potter? Just Like that?"Malfoy said taunting him then Harry stopped walking

"Ignore him"Ron told him the only thing was he was the one who was being ignored Harry and Merlin switched apperently this was one of the consequences if a reincarnation and it's SOUL havent meddled with eachother yet

"You know Malfoy" _Merlin_ said "why won't you just piss of you wouldn't have a clue what Merlin or Arthur"Merlin paused he really did felt very stressed "thought of"He continued "who are you A _Malfo_y compared to King Arthur?"he said before turning around

"Merlin?"Ro asked as they were alone at the corridor

"Different personalia"Harry said his head was hurting like hell he made his way to the Gryfindor Common room as soon as he lied down he fell asleep

(I)

_He was at a manor currently petting a snake which now he had known as Nagini two deatheaters came in _  
_It was Lucius and another person he can't recognise He looked at Lucius first_

_"A new recruit Lucius"he said his mouth moving on it's own accord_

_"Yes My Lord"Lucius said "he is Martemus Zaracle"_

_"Martemus and he is here because?"He asked 'why did Lucius have to bring a ranker that is below his feet?'_

_"I am a Full Elemental My Lord"Martemus said He Frowned_

_"An elemental thatonly have one element already extinct yet you are here and claim that you are a FULL elemental i suspect you control all four Elments?"He asked his voice full of Doubt Martemus showed his hand, suddenly fire ejected from it then water then earth then air forming a little tornado made out of Elements_

_"Yes"he said nodding "I can also manipulate them into more"_

_"Oh really?"He said "I shall call you from your rank when your needed"He said Martemus seemed to pause before nodding_

_"Dismissed"He said they left_

_:who were they master?:Nagini asked_

_:that was Lucius and the new recruit:He told her_

_:Why would a new recruit go to you at this point of time?:_

_:he is an Elemental a full Elemental infact:He said stroking Nagini's head as if it was dogs hair_

_:and you will need him:Nagini said in understanding He nodded_

_:I will need him to destroy our enemies Nagini:He hissed at her_

_:Will I have to rom in the Room again master?:Nagini asked he shook his head before looking at his right where a mirror is being held on his horror he only saw a snake face - Voldemort's face_

'Harry wake up!' a voice yelled, Merlin? But wasn't he already awake?

'Harry! wake up now! 'Merlin repeated so it was a dream... or is it a vision?

'HARRY!'Merlin's voice was very very loud now almost as if he was alive

'Harry!"Merlin yelled...Harry woke up but only to roll to his side of his bed to throw up gladly there was already a bucket there, he quickly took his glasses he looked at a person infront of him He is a guy a teenager to be exact he looked rather like a pureblood he was wearing a blue dress robe with a belt and something that looked like a sword was this... Merlin?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"Merlin asked before looking at himself "oh right intimidating"He muttured he waved his hand at himself his eyes flashed gold now he looked like how he had first met Arthur with his most favourite scarf

"Are you alright Harry?"Merlin asked voice full of concern

"Mer-lin?"Harry asked in rasped voice Merlin immeidiently conjured a glass of water which Harry drank immediently "Thanks did I-"

"Scream? no you just kept on...Muttering"Merlin said Harry seemed to flush as he sat up straighter

"how are you like that?"Harry asked Merlin who looked very very alive

"You're to only one who can see me"Merlin said smilling

"And some people call me insane"He muttured "where are Ron and the other's?"Harry asked

"they're at the great Hall it's already dinner"Merlin said "Why do you keep ignoring me?"he asked

"It's not every day that you'll know that your Merlin Reincarnate"Harry said sitting up straighter

"you'll take time"Merlin said "specially there's the fact that you're already famous for something you don't even remember"He continued smiling "through that doesn't mean that you can ignore me"Merlin crossed his arms "it's boring you know being in one's mind without company... well there are your-our memorise but I already know them.."

"You looked through _my_ memorise?"Harry asked anghst

"I don't have to look through it"Merlin said "we're the same person I see what you can see"

"You saw it then"Harry said talking about the nightmare Merlin nodded "well?"

"I'm technically fifteen years old since you too are fifteen and by that age I haven't even met Arthur or Gwen or anyone yet"said Merlin "I don't know anything important so even I have absolutely no clue what was that about and since I'm fifteen I only remember names and the days at the village"

"yet you woke me up"Harry said

"I had more control"Merlin said "control?"Harry echoed "what do you mean by control?"He asked he didn't want another person besides him controling his actions

"I am you I basically hear everything you think when we were younger I used to think that Vernon was right and We are freaks...only to see that I'm just a part of you...and By control I mean by... Dont you remember Everything is Marilyn and Marilyn is Everything?"Merlin asked

"Marilyn is Merlin"Harry recognise somewhat putting two and two together "why Marilyn?"

"I don't remember why" Merlin said looking particularly sad as if he was missing a somesort's of a joke "through we will if meddled together"he continued Harry looked at him as if he said he's going to kill himself

"No Merlin I'm going to stay as HARRY POTTER and not as Merlin"Harry said

"meddle Harry"Merlin said "I'm not going to take over your mind"

"you can't..can you?"he asked

"well if we don't meddle... one of us is going to fight the... other one wihout any consious of it"Merlin said slowly

"Really?"Harry asked hesitant Merlin nodded Harry covered himself with the covers of his bed

"Can't You Go Away"He asked not a word came out of Merlin's lips "I don't want to be you"he said before falling asleep

* * *

Thank you for Following/Favourite-ing JadedPanhter and Shippo2009 . luv u guys!


	6. Friends Colide

CHAPTER 5 FRIENDS COLIDE

Harry:You made me and Merlin fight

Haley: "..."

After that night Merlin had somehow haven't talked to him or make a single reminder it seemed to be comptempting through days seems to pass the Quidditch practise held on not a single thing had gone wrong the same thing happened on Halloween except Malfoy kept looking at him strangely...Day's seemed to go on fastly since they're last confrontation with each other and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly sad at the lost of his new found companion..His hand was throbbing painfully again he had just came from Ubitch's detention he sighed just as Hermione and Ron came they spotted Harry's hand and seemed to freeze, Harry quickly hid his hand behind his back...Too Late they saw his hand's Hermione painfully seized his hand Harry gave a gasp of pain

"What is this?"Hermione asked almost screeching Harry tried to get his hand of his of Hermione's grasp only for her to hold it tighter

"Hermione It Hurts!"He exclaimed Hermione let it go before standing up and went to get something Ron sat down where Hermione did and _carefully_ took Harry's hand

"you actually allowed to let Umbridge do this to you?"Ron asked as he examined the 'I must not tell lies' scar he shook his head "and you still hadn't meddle with him?" Harry looked at him insanely

"Ron why do want me to?"Harry asked

"you'll go insane"Ron said

"You're not Ron"Harry said Ron looked at him oddly

"You're not Ron"Harry repeated now coldly "the Ron I knew is gone because of you _Lancealot_"he continued Hermione went back inside now a with a bowl

"Here"she said anxiously,pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid toward him "Soak your hand it that it's the murlap essence"she said Harry did so she narrowed her eye's at the silent-ness "were you two fighting?"Hermione asked

"We waren't"Ron said Harry nodded through he felt rather...off at the moment

"good"Hermione said shortly

"I still reckon you should complain about it"Ron said in low voice

"No"Harry said

"alright"Hermione said long silence accord before... "I can't believe her"She said "I mean what type of teacher would even do that...that absolutely (I) horrid thing, she doesn't even deserve that tittle"

"what do you suggest then?"Ron asked Harry has now have the feeling of regret from Ron's question

"I suggest we make a group then have a Teacher"She said "A proper Defense of the Dark Art's teacher"She continued

"If your thinking about Lupin-"Harry said he was cut off

"Don't you get it?"Hermione asked "We're tal-"Ron sent her a look

"Don't bring me in there"he said

"I'm talking about... You Harry"she said long silence met her word's before...

"Me?"Harry echoed

"Yes you Harry"she said "I mean look at all of you done"

"That was Luck!"Harry exclaimed "if there weren't any help at the time I wouldn't got through any of it"

"You passed the Tri-Wizard Tournament, You finished it! You've done loads of things Harry somethings that not even Aurors can do .It so what will Happen if you teach us? You saved the sorcerers stone on our first year,you found the chamber of secrets on our second year _and_ you even encountered Dementors!"Hermione exclaimed Ron sank lower on his chair as if expecting a screaming contest

"That was all LUCK!"Harry yelled his hand was throbbing painfully again he hadn't even noticed that he was standing "You lot have absolutely no clue what is out there"he said "Voldemort kills, rips, heck I'm not even sure that he doesn't do _rape_!"Hermione gave a squeal putting Harry back on his world he had currently forgotten that he is talking to his best friends he had just felt so confused at the moment

"You're right Harry"Hermione said in a small voice "We don't _know_ what's out there" through Ron might Harry thought he is Lancealott "that's why you need to teach us we need to fight whatever is out there we need to fight Vol-Voldemort"she said the fact that Hermione said Voldemort's name for the first time seem how managed to calm Harry down Ron hadn't flinch at _all_ Lancelot Harry thought mentally snorting he sat back down "Just think about it alright?"she asked Harry nodded unconsciously lost in thoughts he looked at the now broken bowl and the essence he took out his wand "reparo" he said like most of his classes..Nothing happened he felt Hermione and Ron's stares as it did he groaned but before he was able to the bowl seemed to coom alive to itself at got fixed while the essence seemed to do the same and had put itself to the bowl

"Late reaction"Hermione said somehow wanting to lift up the mood

"you can't put liquid back to a bowl when it's already broken"Harry said sharply "things don't happen like that that's just _not_ normal"Harry froze as soon as he said a the word through long silence was met after his words as if all of them were in deep thought

"Well... think about Okay?"Hermione repeated

"I'll think about it"Harry said

oo0oo0oo0oo

Bored that's what Harry's feeling now absolutely nothing had happened during the rest of the time of November he managed to say every spell right with only a few mistakes that didn't seem Merlin-y or ish and the said person had finally given up on telling Harry was Merlin and Harry is grateful unlike the first few times Harry now didn't feel lonely that he was alone _again_...Well in his mind that is He had both Ron and Hermione he also had been grateful that Hermione had finally let go of the little S.P.E.W (YAY! sorry for the others) because of the little incident that had happened Harry remembered it perfectly when a couple of House Elves went to her and tell Hermione that they didn't want to be free and apparently even Dobby loved Hogwarts it was a sunday yet Hogsmade weekend was postpound for an 'Unknown' reason

"Off to space huh Potter?"A voice asked Harry immediately turned around wand in Hand

"Malfoy? What do you want?"Harry asked cooly

"Am I breaking the rules by just standing here?"Malfoy asked smirking before his little smirk vanished completely and his facial expression became serious

"What?"Harry asked him

"You really are Pathetic"Malfoy said shaking his head Harry frowned as the familiarness had hit him Harry nearly grimaced Malfoy is also a Reincarnate

"Who are you?"Harry asked fearing for his answer

"I 'm not suppose to tell you Potter"Malfoy said "Cause even I haven't 'merged' with him...yet"

"oh.. so your a still 'him'"Harry said "For a moment there I thought you were a her" Malfoy glared at him

"If only you _know_ who I am"Malfoy said coldly

"Oh yeah It's really nice to know that you're growing up no more Crabbe and Goyle to guard you around"Harry said " It might be because that you're a Reincarnate huh.. who are you Mordred?"Harry said this time Malfoy really did glare heatedly at him

"Don't you dare tell I'm _him_"Malfoy hissed taking a step forward at him Harry was taken back he blinked at him he regained his 'coolness'

"You're King Arthur aren't you"Harry said eyes widening he had just insulted the King of England Harry's eyes hardened his life was changing permanently..That was why Ron didn't insulted him for the whole semester yet...slowly yet surely Harry's sure that his life would be tied with him he slowly backed away

"You're not afraid because of that are you?"Malfoy said looking at him as if nothing big had happened... no Harry is _not_ going to be what he didn't wanted so he ran he ran back to the tower with Malfoy just standing there don't get him wrong he knew exactly who Harry is he sighed this is going to be a long year

Harry ran directly to the Gryffindor tower non-stop he felt like laughing insanely and felt so sad at the same time he yelled at the portrait before brushing off Ron and Hermione who was just about to search for him the two both had wince when they had heard Harry slam the door shut at the 5th year's dormitory. As soon as Harry came in the dormitory Harry had punched through the wall two times before it had started to bleed a little his life was starting to get out of his control and he didn't like it one bit...

oo0oo0oo0oo

Harry woke up in the middle of the night there was someone pulling him the weirdest thing was the someone wasn't a some_one_ at all! but a something he wore his glasses before looking around there was nothing at all he stood up frowning trying to look for anything that looked inspicuest(S?) again there was nothing he slowly crept towards the doors he stupidly left the marauders map and his invisibility cloak as he made his way where he felt he was being pulled he realised that he was hardly aware of his surroundings he also noticed that wherever he his legs has taken him he would somehow end up rather away from Filch he stopped walking he was now facing a dead end but no longer the walls started to shift to a door without warning Harry felt himself getting sucked through he now glared at the 30 feet dragon

"I see you have met our King"Kilagarrah said Harry snorted

"yes of course I had just met the King of Irritating Prats"He said the giant Dragon laughed

"You have absolutely no clue how close your words were chosen from now and then"He said Harry frowned

"What do you mean?"Harry asked before shaking his head "You have got to be kidding me"He said "Malfoy can't be King Arthur,A Malfoy can't rule Britain!"Harry excaimed apparently the (I) wise Dragon just laughed harder

"You are just like your old self"He said "you will always be like your old self"he continued "whatever happens your souls together with Arthur and your Generation will be reborn again and again"Harry glared at the dragon before turning back he felt like sulking a lot He ignored the other things that the 'great' dragon said as he climbed out of the cave as soon as he did so he ran to the Dorm because he wasn't suppose to be out there at the middle at the night he did not want to have another horrible detention

"Harry where have you been?"Ron asked

"your out of your bed yourself"Harry snapped Ron looked surprised before shaking his head

"I just rather can't believe you as a high tempered person"Ron said before chuckling "I never acknowledge a day that you weren't smiling even on our life and death situation"

"your speaking as Lancealot"Harry said

"You'll go insane"Ron said "if you never accept the fact Memories would come"

"memories? I already have that"Harry said albeit bitterly Ron blinked

"that's bad"he said

"Oh no really"Harry started sarcastically "It's just like living another person each day"

"You need to meddle"Ron said Harry really glared at him now

"What Ron? Why do you want me to be someone that I'm not?! Do you even _know_ who King Arthur is?"Harry asked looking livid

"Draco Malfoy"he answered dryly "I knew about it the very second I merged with Lance"

"Lance is his nick-name then? What else? the next thing we'll know is that Dumbledore had already retired Hogwarts and Umbridge will go and decide to jump off a cliff"Harry said

"It's a thought"Ron said smiling a little bit "Umbridge jumping off a cliff..."

"How can you take this in so easily?"Harry asked him

"It's rather easy Harry it's because I believe in the world you'll create like last time at the time of Morgana the time when Albion rose yes you...died but you and Arthur created it You and Arthur were the main reason and I still believe on that"Ron said

"I'm not Merlin there's no possible way that I am I'm just Harry just Harry"He repeated

"You were never JUST Harry,Harry you were always something more something amazing our 'little' adventures proven that"Ron said

"Ron when will it-"

"Harry will you just listen!"Ron exclaimed suddenly sounding frustrated "I don't want to lose you or Merlin I don't want to lose any of you!"

"What-what are you talking about?"Harry asked through two voices came out he looked at his side Merlin was standing next to him Harry stood away

"Merlin"Ron breathed eye's wide "You're a ghost.. and you look Young!"

''Not a ghost I'm a memory"he said Harry winced at the familiarity of his 2nd year Merlin too winced "and I only look like i'm 15 because...Harry is also 15.. Do you remember everything?"

"I do and I'm so sorry"Ron said staring at the ground "I didn't even"Ron stopped talking as he sighed

"it's alright"Merlin said nodding "now what have you meant by 'I don't want to lose any of you'?"Merlin asked

"A person is not allowed to have two minds"Ron said Merlin winced again

"He needs time"he said "He is Harry Potter already famous for something w-he only remembers a little"

"You know what happens if you don't merge"Ron said

"He needs time"Merlin repeated

"well"Harry started "I think you two have a lot of catching up to do so i'll be on my way"he continued before shrugging his bag to his back and made his way out

"Harry"Merlin started "You know..."

"What?"he asked him

"I don't remember being this stubborn when I was young"He said now looking at Ron, Ron laughed

"Believe me you two are the same in every way"Ron told him

"I'm going now"Harry said irritated as he left the two long lost friend

OoooOoooOoo

"What happened to 'You're the only one that could see me'?"Harry asked Merlin as he entered

"Ron's a reincarnation of-"Merlin stopped talking as he saw him "My God"he breathed "I left you for too long"

"No really!"Harry answered sarcastically

"But you were suppose to stay alright specially that"Merlin stopped talking "Unless.."

"Unless what Merlin?"Harry asked him

"Well if you allow me to look at yo-our your whatever... magical core I might be able to see what's wrong"he said Harry looked at him skeptically

"wh-what? No!"Harry exclaimed

"We would know who is trying block your magic"Merlin said he sounded rather hyper

"Well..."

"COME ON!"Merlin said yelling

"fine!"Harry snapped Merlin smiled

"great then"He said their eyes locked and they've gotten to a trance

-Merlin POV!-

As soon as Harry agreed through not entirely- Merlin had dived into Harry's core

"Dumbledore"Merlin growled as he entered he found that almost every place had a block on it or a huge wall almost 2 portions wasn't completely blocked _almost_, it was Harry's ability to do some Parceltounge and the magic he had been using over the years _that's why he was so drained_, So Merlin searched for the weakest wall through while he was searching he saw a dark part of Harry's magic he frowned

"What on earth is this"Merlin wondered allowed Merlin touched it earning 'it' to scream it didn't vanish but only curled itself up then he searched again then immediately crushed the wall down allowing himself to smile as magic wielded for joy he left Harry's core...for now

-END OF MERLIN POV-

Harry broke out of the trance he felt very overwhelmed and...happy

"What just happened?"Harry asked blinking

"Dumbledore placed a block on you"Merlin said watching his reincarnate carefully lot's of emotions first was anger of course then betrayal before sadness Merlin sighed

"But Dumbledore.."Harry stopped talking Ron had entered

"Merlin did you just had to apparate?"Ron said as he entered panting he caught sight of the seriousness of the two "what's wrong?"he asked

"Dumbledore placed block's on Harry"Merlin said Harry remained seated he rather felt very different at the moment

"Blocks?"Ron echoed

"I'm going to sleep"Harry descided

"You better be"Merlin said

And so Harry fell asleep feeling almost completely different as he did


	7. New appearance's

CHAPTER 6 New appearance's

Haley:HI GUYS! Thanks Heart Prisoner,dalekbarrycalibornmakarahussie, Pocket Mushroom and doubletroubleinmaine,flad1221 for Following and flad1221 (again tnx) scubatrex For favourit-ing and . I kind of broke my promise.. I can't do the A/N in Chap 4 because I'm really not a fast typer and I'm still in Grade 5 I'm 11!...LOL I'm so sad it's shorter than the last one :(

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR MERLIN BBC!

Harry felt bizzare as soon as he woke up and more...powerful he also realised that he wasn't wearing glasses yet he can see things very clearly he looked at his sides seeing the others were still asleep

"Merlin!"Harry exclaimed in a harsh whisper Merlin appeared beside his bed

"You know some people need to sleep too naming you because when Arthur starting-"Merlin stopped talking as he looked at him "oh no"he said

"what? what? Merlin what is it?"Harry asked

"We may have a little side effect on what we did yesterday"Merlin said

'What side effect?"Harry asked

"Go to mirror"Merlin said with that Harry ran towards the bathroom

"Merlin?"Harry said

"Yes?"

"My hair is suppose to be untame-able and my eyes are Emerald dark green not Blue"Harry said Merlin winced he knows why those parts of Harry's physical apearance is the one of the most memorable ones' because he had inherited it from his parents

"Let me think"Merlin said before pacing

"Classes starts by 1 hour!"Harry exclaimed

"I know I know!"

"Well think Merlin your the great Emrys!"

"I'm a memory you're the real Emrys so think the spells yourself"Merlin said crossing his arms Harry turned away from him eyes on the glass

"Come on isn't a there a glamour spell you know?"Harry asked the door openes istantly making Harry ruffle his hair and close his eyes

"Harry?"it was Ron's voice "You really got me worried there I saw your glasses and - why aren't you wearing your glasses and why are your eyes close?"

"MerliN!"Harry exclaimed Merlin appeared wincing

"What happened?"Ron asked

"Err.. I-We"

"Don't bring me into this"Harry said both hands up in surrender

"You agreed!"Merlin said

"wait wait slow down what are you two talking about?"Ron asked looking confused Harry opened his eyes Ron stared at his friend

"Why is you eyes blue?"Ron asked

"Ask him!"Harry said pointing his finger at Merlin

"It might have been a side-effect"Merlin said

"Side effect? Oh if you hadn't been in my... place in the first ..place this woudn't happen!"Harry said

"Well you agreed!"Merlin repeated

"I snap-"

"Stop it! And I thought that...Your eyes and hair needs change"Ron said his hand waving at Harry's appearance

"How can I exactly do that?"Harry asked

"well..."Merlin started "If you concentrate enough of thinking of your 'true' appearance maybe you'll change back"he continued Harry stared

"Are you sure?"Harry asked

"Just give it a try"Ron said Harry closed his eyes imaginning the way he had look like the last time he had looked into a mirror then suddenly he felt his hair grow more intidy and his eyes hurt he winced a little he opened his eyes Merlin clasped his hands in joy

"It Worked!"

"I can see without my glasses"Harry said

"That's easy"Ron said he took out his wand muttured something before giving it to Harry he wore it but nothing happened

"Ok I guess this could work"Harry said

"Just always think of your appearance cause if you don't might change back oh and becareful"Merlin said the duo nodded

"You're not coming with us?"Ron said Merlin nodded

"I wont get drained again?"Harry asked

"You won't"Merlin said "As long as you don't do too much magic"

"Alright..."

"Harry..we're gonna do it again later at least remove the blocks in you 'k?"Merlin said Harry nodded a bit hesitantly

"My appearance won't change?"Harry asked

"We'll see Focusing is the key"Merlin said before dissapearing

"Come on Harry"Ron said

-Merlin POV- November 18,1995 7:46 AM The Leaky Couldron

Merlin immeidiently changed his appearance as soon as he left he now had Brown curly hair his cheekbones were gone and his eyes were now grey he had a mission to do he needs to stop Morgause before she even meets Morgana at least to stop things that had happen before he will not fail specially at Harry ,his reincarnation's, sake

"Jackson here again?"the Bartender said

"It's Just Jack Tom"Merlin said

"what is then?"Tom asked

"nothing Tom just got something to do in Diagon Alley"Merlin answered before entering the magical barrier

Merlin went to Knockturn Alley through as he did so his head had started to pound a little because of the so-called 'dark' magic he wondered if Harry had felt the same He went to Valentines a tavern mostly full of Vampires he wasn't scared of course he'll try to pick up thing's that he had forgotten or the memories that's locked inside his mind... If only Harry had already meddled with him Through he is certain for one thing This would be one heck of a day

"What are you doing here Huh Boy?"Yelled the bartender _stay calm that's what he need to do_ "Aren't you suppose to be a school?"

"No"Merlin answered "I'm looking for someone named John, John Ealdor"he said he remembered him clearly since Harry is 15 he remembered him he was a Neighbor at Ealdor a vampire he was never found through (He is an OC)

"I ain't know no one named John"The bartender said Merlin sighed he wasn't going to give up but... he turned around and walked for the door only to be blocked

"n wat da ya want wih him?"a man asked

"my.. parent knew him"Merlin lied his parents were dead... for a long time now

"Oh so ya r a parens' lile boy?"The man said the room laughed Merlin looked at him dead in the eye

"My parents are dead"Merlin said the man stopped laughing before sending himself away from the door

"I don't even remember how they did"Merlin really needs to meddle with Harry now before the others do

-END OF POV- November 18,1995 7:46 Am Hogwarts

"where do you think he went?"Harry asked as they got out of the portrait door

"I don't know"Ron said "he might have went to a tarvern"

"excuse me?"Harry said stopping his tracks as he looked at Ron questionably

"When I was at Camelot Merlin really liked to be at the Tarvern"

"really?"Harry said not believing what the Knight said

"Don't look at me that way"Ron said "Just wait when you meddle with him"

"Haha"Harry said Humorlessly

"Do you think Malfoy and Arthur had already meddled yet?"Ron asked as they were a few steps from the great hall

"I still don't believe that Draco really is Arthur"Harry said "Just look at that a Junior Death Eater rulling U.K it'll be a disaster specially if Voldemort knows"

"Don't think like that"Ron said suddenly Harry stopped walking his head had been overcome by a head ache he groaned

"Are you alright?"Ron asked him Harry nodded

"Headache"Harry replied before sitting down the bench

"Have you seen Hermione?"Ginny asked who was next to Ron

"No why?"

"she wasn't at the dorm" Ginny said

"where is she then?"Ron asked

"I figured that she would have been with you"Ginny said

"well she wasn't"Harry said "Maybe she's at the library"

"Maybe"Ginny agreed nodding "I'm just worried"

"So Ronniekins"Fred started

"When are you going to ask"George continued

"Hermione out?"They said in unison Ron blushed

"No"He said "I think not"

"Good morning!"Hermione exclaimed sitting down on Harry's left

"Where have you been?"Ginny asked her

"Library"Hermione answered

"What for?"Ron asked the others gave him looks

"I always go to the library"Hermione said blinking Ron shrugged

"Have you ate yet Hermione?"Ginny asked She nodded

"Let's get to class then"Ron said the group got up and went to their proper classes a few tracks before they entered their class Harry felt another impact of headaches

"You alright Harry?"Hermione asked

"I'll be fine"Harry answered Merlin better have an explanation for this...

-MERLIN POV-

"Martin! What are you doing here?"John asked

"I need help"he said

"oh really? What is it now that your King needs?"

"It's not about Arthur"Merlin said "It's rather about me"

"what about you then?"John asked

"I'm not alive.. Well I am but it's uhh... I'm being reincarnated"Merlin said

"Reincarnated? That's serious work there...Hmmm"

"What?"Merlin asked

"Has he already remembered anything at all?"John asked his wild dark hair falling down to his eyes

"No"Merlin answered trutefully "only flashes"

"Good"John said "Get inside the house"

"Well?"Merlin asked as he entered John sat on the coach

"You have to meddle with him"He said

"He's Harry Potter for pete's sake how on earth would I persuade him to meddle with me If he's already famous for something so horrific that everytime when a Dementor is near he would here his mother's scream?"Merlin asked

"You and him are the same person Merlin"John said "he can't get away from that fact,it's already written it's done and..."John sighed before looking at Merlin seriosly

"So i need to meddle with him or?"

"Or you and Harry will go bye bye"John said

"Bye bye?'Merlin asked confused

"You and Harry must merge Merlin you have to or else Albion would never rise ever again"He said before vanishing leaving Merlin alone in the room

"What?"was Merlin's last word before a huge wave of dizziness has come to him and collapsed

Merlin woke up he was chained and apparently was wet he looked around only to see that his vision had been blured he reached out his magic trying to see if anyone was there no such luck infact he was sure that he's in a middle of nowhere, half-blind

* * *

oOOHHHH Cliffey! wonder what's going to happen to Merlin...?


End file.
